Sesi belajar kembar keempat
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, sesi tutor bisa jadi lebih kompleks daripada yang bisa Uesugi bayangkan. Terlebih jika itu menyangkut si kembar keempat.


Dulu aku pernah mengatakan jika anak keempat itu orang yang paling merepotkan dibanding kembar lima sisanya. Entah apa karena kebodohan juga sudah menulari cara egonya berpikir atau karena sifat baiknya yang terlalu baik—tiap kali sesi les dimulai—selalu saja ada alasan yang dia buat agar bisa kabur. Meskipun aku tahu, alasan yang dibuatnya memang demi orang lain, tapi cara pandangnya dalam menyikapi permasalahan orang lain sedikit salah kaprah kukira.

_Membantu orang lain bukan berarti kamu yang harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya._

Sama seperti ketika seseorang yang ingin memancing ikan namun dia tidak bisa memancing. Bukan berarti kita harus menggantikan posisinya untuk memancing dan memberikan hasil kepadanya secara gratis, setidaknya aku akan meminta uang untuk tiap gra—ehem... maksudku, ada cara yang lebih bagus daripada hanya menawarkan bantuan dengan percuma.

Jika dilihat dari segi hasil, itu memang efektif. Namun hanya berlaku dalam jangka waktu yang relatif singkat. Tapi kalau dilihat dari prosesnya, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Secacara tidak langsung, hal seperti itu membuat orang tersebut menjadi berketergantungan dengan bantuan kita. Dengan kata lain, itu tidak memberikan keuntungan yang baik di antara si penolong dengan orang yang ditolong.

Kalau dipikir, bukannya itu membuat kita seolah-olah menyia-nyiakan niat orang tersebut. Dengan cara yang berbeda, kita bisa saja mengajarkan orang tersebut cara memancing daripada hanya sekadar membantunya lalu selesai. Dia bisa melakukan dengan usahanya sendiri dan kita membantunya tanpa harus melakukannya lagi tiap kali dia membutuhkannya. Itu tentu akan lebih bermanfaat baginya. Atau setidaknya, jika memang tidak ada pilihan yang tersisa, aku akan meminta bayaran atas bantuan yang kuberikan. _Win-win solution._

Permasalahannya, seperti kataku—si anak keempat atau sebut saja, Yotsuba—tidak memiliki kemampuan berpikir jangka panjang. Kecenderungannya untuk bertindak spontan terkadang membuat orang lain juga ikut dirugikan. Misalnya, tiap kali sesi belajar dengannya, dia selalu merugikan diriku karena tiba-tiba dia harus pergi untuk menolong temannya, dan malah berujung membuang waktuku percuma. _Tch, padahal jika akhirnya selalu berakhir seperti ini, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk belajar di rumah, sialan._

—atau, terkadang kecenderungannnya ini membuatnya dalam permasalahan, dan permasalahan yang dibuatnya—seperti efek domino—pada akhirnya menyeret aku dan keempat saudari lain ke dalamnya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku harus repot-repot menolong Yotsuba untuk keluar dari klub lari saat ujian akan berlangsung keesokan harinya.

Aku harus cepat-cepat menyadarkannya agar dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih dalam memprioritaskan sesuatu.

"Uesugi-saaaan~!"

"Apa?"

"_Haduh,_ kamu ini lagi-lagi melamun tiap kali kita berdua." Yotsuba tersenyum hingga menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya. "Hehe.. apa kamu sedang melamunkanku?"

"Tidak, tidak sedetikpun."

Tampaknya, Yotsuba sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban(bohong)ku. Matanya sedikit melebar, namun kembali normal dan dia kembali di posisinya, duduk tegap di antara _kotatsu_ yang membatasi kami berdua.

"Oh, benar-benar tipikal jawaban uesugi-san." Yotsuba melanjutkan. "Uesugi-san, seorang juara kelas berturut-turut dan guru tutor kami, tidak mungkin memikirkan gadis dalam lamunannya. Uesugi-san kan orangnya anti-sosial yang menyedihkan."

"Tentu saja benar. Karena gadis, percintaan dan hal semacam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan oleh siswa teladan sepertiku—eh, tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat terakhir tadi."

"Iya, Uesugi-san orangnya anti-sosial." Ulangnya tanpa beban.

Terlepas dari perkataannya tadi yang sedikit menyakitkan, aku merenung sesaat. _Sejak kapan dia tahu pilihan diksi semacam itu?_—oh, aku lupa. Dibanding saudari lainnya, dia yang paling ahli untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang— semacam menggunakan gabungan antara penggunaan kalimat deklaratif dengan kalimat sarkasme atau satire. Jadi cukup aman untuk berasumsi bahwa dia dapat diksi menyakitkan itu dari bacaan sastra Jepang yang kurekomendasikan padanya.

"kenapa kamu bisa mengambil simpulan seperti itu?"

"Hanya dari melihatnya saja, orang-orang sudah tahu kalau penampilanmu mencirikan orang yang anti-sosial."

Aku pernah membaca ada teori psikologis yang mengatakan seseorang dapat menebak sifat dan perilaku orang lain hanya dengan memerhatikan bagaimana penampilannya. Itu memang benar-benar ada. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, (1) bagaimana Yotsuba bisa tahu tentang hal semacam itu? (2) bagaimana dia bisa melihatku ini seorang anti-sosial?

"buktinya?"

"Berikan teleponmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Coba kulihat, aku berani taruhan dengan Uesugi-san jika kontak di telponmu hanya ada nomor dari Raiha-chan, dan ayahmu, dan saudara jauhmu."

Sebenarnya, yang kupunya bahkan hanya milik Raiha dan Ayah. Aku tidak memiliki nomor saudaraku karena aku jarang bertemu dengan mereka, jadi kukira ketika ayah menyuruku menyimpan daftar kontak mereka yang jumlahnya banyak, aku menolak dan menyerahkan kepada Ayah saja jika memang ada keperluan yang mengharuskan kami menghubungi mereka. Aku juga tidak memiliki waktu untuk menelpon atau menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon karena aku memiliki jadwal yang padat untuk belajar dan menemani Raiha, jadi itu alasan yang cukup rasional.

"Itu tidak bisa digunakan sebagai justifikasi dari hipotesismu. Lagipula, alasan kenapa aku hanya menyimpan nomor dari Raiha dan Ayah karena aku ini orangnya selektif—aku tidak mau menyimpan nomor orang yang tidak terlalu penting untukku."

"Hmm..." Yotsuba tampak berpikir, sementara aku hanya memerhatikan jambul pita di atas kepalanya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan atensiku selain memperhatikan ujung pita yang tampak seperti telinga kelinci yang menjuntai itu. Rasanya terasa familiar, tapi entah kapan dan di mana aku melihatnya.

"Ah, coba sebutkan tiga nama teman yang duduk di belakangmu." Matanya menampakkan seoalah-olah dia sedang memenangkan sesuatu dariku.

Aku merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahiku. Jika aku tidak bisa menjawab, itu artinya aku mengakui jika tebakan Yotsuba itu benar. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, mengakui hal tersebut sama saja menunjukkan bahwa dia lebih superior dibandingku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah terjebak ke dalam alur yang dibuatnya.

"Wah, jarang sekali Uesugi-san diam." Yotsuba tertawa khas. "Shi Shi Shi.. aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Itsuki dan Nino kalau aku berhasil memojokkan Uesugi-san."

Dia bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dan entah sejak kapan sudah menganggap ini menjadi semacam kompetisi. Aku memang sedikit takut sebab jika Nino tahu, dia akan menggunakan itu untuk mengembangkan kreasi hinaan yang lebih ekstrim untuk dilabelkan padaku. Serta membuat tingkat impresi ketidakpercayaan Itsuki kepadaku akan jadi lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Namun sayang sekali Yotsuba, guru tutormu ini tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Masih butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk menang dariku, hah!

"Watanabe, Yamada, Kiritsugu."

Aku menjawab dengan mantap. Ekspresi kebahagian Yotsuba luntur.

"..."

Sudah kubilang kan, masih butuh waktu yang lama untukmu bisa menang.

Tentunya, itu semua bohong. Kebenarannya, aku tidak ingat satupun nama dari siswa yang ada di kelasku kecuali si brandal yang merasa sok dekat denganku meskipun saat ini aku sendiri juga tidak ingat namanya. Ya, itu tidak masalah. Meskipun jawabanku bohong, Yotsuba tidak akan tahu karena kami berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Kepergian Itsuki tadi ternyata membawa keuntungan bagiku. Kalau saja dia tadi tidak jadi pergi karena bujukan si Nino—Yotsuba pasti bertanya pada itsuki dan kepala merah itu akan langsung tahu jika jawabanku tadi bohong, dan kemaluanku bertambah dua kali lipat karena aku kalah di depan dua orang saudari yang bodoh ini.

"Bohong~"

"A-Apa maksudmu Yotsuba? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Jawabku gugup.

"Watanabe itu kakak kelas kita dan dia sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Lalu, Yamada itu kan anggota ekskul sepak bola yang pernah kuikuti—terakhir kali kami bicara, dia mengatakan bahwa dia di kelas 2 F, jadi itu tidak mungkin karena dia berbeda kelas denganmu. Dan Kiritsugu itu lebih _ngaco_ lagi, dia kan petugas kebersihan di sekolah kita."

"..."

Aku kaget. Bukan karena bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku berbohong, atau karena fakta bahwa dia tahu nama-nama tersebut, tapi karena nama yang kukarang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit itu ternyata benar-benar ada.

Tapi, yang harus kuakui adalah... _bagaimana relasi Yotsuba bisa seluas itu._

Aku pernah mengobrol dengan Ichika beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol; _Apa keunggulan dari masing-masing kalian sebagai kembar lima? _ Dan aku mendapati sebuah jawaban bahwa selain paling unggul di bidang olahraga, Yotsuba ternyata yang paling unggul dalam hal yang disebut _social skill._

Kukira, kemampuan sosial Ichika itu sudah paling bagus karena dia adalah kakak tertua dan memiliki sifat yang suka menggoda, atau setidaknya Nino, karena di sekolah, dia selalu terlihat bersama dua orang teman perempuannya. Namun tebakanku salah, dan Yotsuba ternyata adalah yang paling unggul.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya—di luar jam mengajarku—tiap kali aku dan dia tidak sengaja berpapasan, dia selalu terlihat bersama dengan orang yang berbeda setiap hari. Terkadang dengan perempuan, lalu laki-laki, kadang orang tua, kadang juga guru (yang ini, aku seratus persen yakin dia bersama dengan guru karena urusan nilai akademik) dan terkadang dengan beberapa staf sekolah.

Ternyata, itu bukan karena Yotsuba terkena masalah dengan mereka, tapi karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah dibantu oleh Yotsuba (tentunya, selain dengan yang guru tadi). Memikirkan bagaimana sifat Yotsuba dan perilakunya saat awal-awal pertama bertemu dengannya, semua itu menjadi masuk akal dan aku tiba-tiba tertawa untuk suatu alasan yang lucu.

"Hahahaha..."

"_Eh,_ kenapa kamu tertawa? Bukannya kamu merasa malu?"

Itu memang benar, aku masih malu. Namun alasan di balik tawaku yang tiba-tiba karena aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat sederhana mengenai Yotsuba. Karena dia orangnya tidak bisa berpikir panjang dan spontan, dia akan membantu siapapun yang meminta pertolongan padanya, tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yang pada akhirnya... membuat siapapun menjadi temannya atas kebaikannya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku berbicara hal lain. "Baik, jika menurutmu aku anti-sosial, itu tidak masalah. Menjadi anti-sosial adalah harga yang murah selama aku bisa belajar."

"Tidak bisa begitu _dong_!"

Tentu saja bisa. Yang menentukan dan menilai apa yang terbaik itu diriku sendiri. Lagipula, ini bukan seperti aku ingin menjadi anti-sosial selamanya. Jika kehidupanku nanti sukses dan menjadi seorang bos, orang-orang dan para pegawai akan mengelilingiku dan itu adalah simbol dari puncak tertinggi tatanan sosial. Mengorbankan kehidupan masa remajaku demi hasil yang lebih baik adalah harga yang murah. Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun.

Lagipula, orang-orang saat ini lebih _penjilat_ daripada karakter antagonis di opera sabun yang biasa keluargaku tonton. Adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghindari mereka selama aku berproses untuk mengejar impianku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena, manusia itu hidup bersama. Dengan cinta dan kasih... tidak ada yang tidak mungk—"

"—baik, stop. Aku sudah mendengar yang seperti itu berulang kali."

_Dengan cinta dan kasih, kita bisa bla bla bla.._. kalimat itu terus saja terngiang di kepalaku. Entah berapa kali aku mendengarnya, dari Ichika, Nino, Miku, Itsuki, dan paling sering Yotsuba. Aku bahkan masih ingat, tadi pagi Yotsuba juga mengucapkan hal yang sama persis. Jika ini semacam pepatah, aku harap setidaknya pepatahitu bisa kuimplementasikan di kehidupanku ini. _Waktu adalah uang, atau sekali menyelam sambil minum air, _misalnya.

Namun, berulang kali kuanalisis apa maksud dari ucapan itu, aku semakin tidak mengerti sama sekali. Konsep dari "cinta" dan "kasih" itu terlalu abstrak dan ambigu, tidak bisa diukur dan dibuktikan. Sedangkan untuk dapat memahaminya, aku butuh tolak ukur dan data untuk bisa membuktikan dua hal tersebut.

Memang, Itsuki pernah mengatakan jika lebih baik melakukannya langsung daripada hanya sekadar berpikir dalam untuk mencari tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya jika aku bahkan tidak mengerti konsepnya sama sekali. Ini sama seperti mengerjakan sebuah soal matematika tanpa mengetahui rumusnya. Bagaimanapun memikirkannya, jawaban yang dihasilkan pasti akan salah. Atau sekalipun itu benar, tidak mengerti prosesnya juga sama saja dengan hasil yang kosong.

_Apa mungkin aku harus jatuh cinta dulu untuk dapat memahaminya?_

Itu bahkan lebih konyol lagi. Membayangkan orang yang bertendensi ambisius untuk cepat kaya sepertiku—memikirkan hal semacam asmara dan relasi itu hampir mustahil. Bahkan jika aku terpaksa harus jatuh cinta, aku pasti lebih memilih jatuh cinta dengan adikku karena dia imut, jago memasak dan mencintai kakaknya setulus hati. _Apa sekarang aku sudah dianggap seperti sis-con?_

"Baik, kalau begitu sekarang biar aku yang bertanya. Apa keuntungan dari memprioritaskan orang lain daripada diri sendiri?"

"Hm... sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan kalimat itu."

Tentu saja karena yang kubahas adalah sifatmu, Yotsuba—si saudari keempat dari Nakano bersaudara. Orang yang periang dan seperti tidak memiliki beban hidup. Punya tenaga yang ada di tingkatan di luar nalar (jika indikator perbandingannya menggunakan diriku). Siapa yang tahu, dibalik karakteristiknya yang seperti itu, sebenarnya dia memikul beban yang berat.

—_atau lebih tepatnya, dia terkekang oleh persepsinya sendiri._

Pembicaraan kami di atas biang lala waktu itu sedikit banyak membuatku tahu bagaimana sifat sejatinya Yotsuba. Kegagalannya atas ujian waktu SMP membuatnya harus berakhir di sekolah yang sama denganku—di sisi lain, hal itu membuat keempat saudarinya juga mengikuti Yotsuba untuk lebih memilih gagal dan turut pindah bersamanya. Hanya dari mendengarnya saja, aku bisa menyimpulkan dua hal. Pertama, mereka memiliki rasa solidaritas antar saudara yang kuat. Dan kedua, Keputusan yang mereka buat secara tak langsung juga berimbas pada sikap dan penilaian Yotsuba terhadap segala hal.

Ikatan kembar lima, eh?

"Ehm, mungkin karena itu sudah menjadi karakter manusia? Kamu tahu kan seperti empati yang memicu simpati."

"Memiliki rasa empati dan simpati itu memang lumrah bagi kita, tapi itu juga ada batasnya. Kamu tahu Yotsuba, manusia juga tidak sepolos itu, mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan rasa empati seseorang untuk dirinya sendiri."

Banyak referensinya—satu contoh yang mudah. Orang-orang di kasta sosial tertinggi berusaha memamerkan kesedihan mereka ketika mereka mengalami nasib yang buruk dengan harapan agar orang-orang bersimpati padanya dan mau memerhatikannya. Atau tidak jauh-jauh, (meskipun konteksnya berbeda) aku memanfaatkan rasa empati yang dimiliki Miku terhadap para tokoh sengoku di _game online_ untuk membuatnya menyukai pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Dan masih lebih banyak lagi jika aku menyangkutpautkannya dengan kembar lainnya.

"Ya, itu pilihan mereka sih."

"Jangan menganggapnya enteng."

Serius, kemampuannya dalam memikirkan konsekuensi atas keputusan yang diambilnya sangat menyedihkan. Aku jadi menerka, sebelum kami bertemu—jika ada seorang anggota ekskul lain yang meminta bantuannya, si perempuan berjambul pita ini pasti akan menerimanya saat itu juga. _Yotsuba, jika kamu tidak segera sadar dengan sikapmu yang satu ini, seseorang nanti akan berakhir menusukmu dari belakang loh._

"Jujur saja ya, aku ini orangnya mudah sekali kasihan sama orang lain. Tiap kali melihat mereka yang membutuhkan bantuanku, aku seperti membayangkan, _wah dia bernasib buruk, dia kasihan sekali, aku tidak ingin dia bernasib sama denganku_, seperti itu." Yotsuba melanjutkan. "Aku seperti melihat diriku yang dulu tiap kali menatap mata mereka. Ehehehe."

Itu adalah ekspresi yang sama yang pernah kulihat pada wajah Yotsuba. Ekspresi sebenarnya dari sifat lainnya yang berusaha ditutup-tutupi selama ini. Jika seandainya aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin... mungkin salah satu tujuanku adalah mengunjungi Yotsuba. Meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku sudah berada di hadapannya dalam pengandaian itu.

Katakanlah, jika aku bisa menolongnya. Itu mungkin akan merubah Yotsuba menjadi lebih baik daripada sekarang (aku pernah bermimpi jika Yotsuba dua tahun yang lalu itu bersifat mirip denganku—meskipun aku meragukan itu). Mengingat, sebenarnya, dia sendiri sedikit banyak, sangat mirip dengan seorang anak lelaki berandalan yang menganggap hidupnya tidak berguna. Suatu keajaiban lelaki berandalan itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sosok lelaki yang benar-benar berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jika bukan karena gadis yang pernah ditemuinya itu, si lelaki berandal ini mungkin akan sama dengan Yotsuba yang sekarang. Mereka sama-sama terkekang.

"Yotsuba."

"Eh, ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu benar atau salah. Jadi menurutmu seseorang memprioritaskan keinginan orang lain daripada diri sendiri dengan anggapan agar orang lain tersebut, tidak mengalami hal buruk yang pernah dialami seseorang tersebut, benar?"

Yotsuba mengangguk.

"Daripada seperti itu, kenapa kamu tidak berpikir seperti ini: Terkadang, seseorang itu juga harus memprioritaskan dirinya agar orang lain bisa melihat, bahwa setiap orang itu ternyata punya usaha dan hasil dari usaha yang mereka capai sendiri. Jadi orang lain bisa melihat tersebut sebagai motivasi yang sama untuknya. Atau setidaknya dengan konsep yang serupa seperti itu."

Dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa berkata sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu. Ini bukan berarti aku berusaha mencampuri kehidupan pribadi mereka. Jika konteks dari perkataanku tadi adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai guru tutor mereka, alasan itu sudah cukup sebagai latar belakang ucapanku tadi, kurasa.

Wajah dan ekspresi Yotsuba berubah. Sulit mengatakan ekspresi seperti apa yang dia tunjukkan padaku. Untuk pertama kali, ada semacam respon aneh yang timbul dari diriku yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan ketika aku menatap kedua bola mata birunya.

"Uesugi-san..."

"Apa?"

Intonasi pengucapannya berbeda dari biasanya. Suaranya dalam, dan kedua bola matanya menatap penuh arti. Aku berada dalam situasi di mana aku bisa membayangkan banyak hal tak terduga yang bisa terjadi dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

Yotsuba mengangkat tubuhnya. Condong perlahan ke arahku. Wajahnya mendekat. Dan aku bisa merasakan panas dari tubuhnya tersalur ke seluruh tubuhku lewat radiasi suhu udara yang menipis di antara celah kami berdua yang kian menyempit. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aroma wangi tubuhnya yang kuduga adalah parfum anak kecil beraroma jeruk segar.

"Eh.."

Aku pernah merasakannya. Sangat familiar. Seperti ketika momen waktu itu, dalam situasi yang sama. Ketika hanya ada kami berdua—dia menaruh kepalaku di antara pahanya dan membisikkan suatu kalimat yang bisa membuat kaum adam salah mengintepretasi apa makna dari tiap frasa yang keluar darinya.

"Tungg..."

Wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa jengkal. Pada sudut seperti ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas detail dari wajah Yotsuba. Kulit yang bersih, bagus, dan terawat, mata biru yang indah, poni rambutnya yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian area matanya dan garis bibir yang berwarna merah kontras. Apapun maksud dari perbuatannya, siapapun kembar lima yang tiba-tiba memergoki kami dalam keadaan seperti ini akan berada dalam kesalahpahaman yang luar biasa.

Jika ini adalah _prank_—ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

"_Boooh! _Uesugi-san tertipu~, ahahahaha." Yotsuba memecah keheningan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menarik tubuhnya kembali—berdiri merapikan bajunya, lalu menatapku yang hanya diam terperangah—pikiranku berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"..."

"Tapi bagaimana ya, perkataanmu tadi sangat berbeda dari Uesugi-san yang biasanya. Kukira Uesugi-san tadi kemasukkan roh atau semacamnya." Yotsuba menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia akan pergi. Dan aku masih diam memperhatikan. "Jangan khawatir Uesugi-san, walau terlihat bodoh, aku ini juga selalu berpikir kritis dalam mengambil keputusan loh."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menceritakan pada Ichika tentang obrolan kita tadi, shi shi shi."

Dan Yotsuba pergi.

Aku menelan udara panjang-panjang dengan paru-paruku.

_Hampir saja... Level menggodanya tadi jauh lebih berbahaya daripada Ichika, ataupun Nino._

Kini tinggal aku sendiri. Diam dalam keheningan.

"Aku tahu, itu tadi memalukan. Dan aku tahu Yotsuba itu bodoh, tapi..."

Ya, sudah kukatakan dari awal. Si saudari keempat itu paling menyusahkan dibandingkan yang lainnya. Entah karena kebodohannya atau kespontanitasannya. Dua-duanya sama saja menjadi biangmasalah untukku.

"Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan rumahnya sendirian dan membiarkan orang asing sepertiku masih ada di dalamnya..."

**END**

Catatan: Anggap saja, ini semacam bonus chapter yang muncul sebelum _arc seven goodbye _(entah benar atau salah, lupa namanya—yang jelas sebelum arc yang dipenginapan ketika semua kembar lima menjadi itsuki), pada dasarnya fiksi tunggal ini dibuat sebagai bentuk euforia atas tamatnya manga Quintuplets dan sebagai selebrasi atas terpilihnya Yotsuba sebagai pemenang dari Futarou Bowl. Manga ini juga sekaligus mencatat sejarah di histori manga/anime romansa yang pernah saya baca di mana karakter _support + genki girl + childhood friend_ bisa _menang ship war_. Cukup langkah dan jarang untuk standar _romcom_, jadi saya pikir patut untuk diapresiasi. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
